wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
To The Darkness
By: Badwolf152 Summary: This is about a young dragonet subject to Stockholm Syndrome, which is, if you don't know, falling for your captors, or developing sympathy or love for them. And when... Just read and see. I don't want to give it away. The dragonet is named -Snowstorm-. Chapter 1: I'm Just Doing My Job. Snowstorm woke up. She stood up. "You up?" said the guard outside her cell. She came over to him. "Good morning, sir." He unlocked the door. "Time for breakfast." Snowstorm followed him to the mess hall. "Today is a special day, Revenge." She ate some food. "What about it?" said Revenge. "Today is the 3rd anniversary of my time here. I'm three!" Snowstorm was excited. "Neat. I'm 18, but I think you know that." Snowstorm nodded. A large MudWing came over to her. He spoke in a gruff voice. "Happy hatching day, about, Snowstorm." Snowstorm beamed. "Thanks, Rock!" Rock gave her a hug. "I remember the day ye came 'ere, Snowstorm. Ye were just a few months old." He glared at Revenge. "What 'er ye doing?" Revenge said quite happily. "I'm just doing my job." Rock grumbled as he left of how it wasn't fair a l'il dragonet should be stuck here. Here, in the Great Prison. Revenge started to talk to Snowstorm. "How do you think today will go?" Snowstorm grinned at him. "I'm really happy! I bet we'll have a bunch of fun!" Revenge nodded as she finished up her breakfast. "I bet we'll do something." Snowstorm and Revenge went to a diffirent room, the Gym. Rock, and the rest of his sibs were over there. A few said, ' Happy Hatching Day' to Snowstorm, while growling at Revenge. Snowstorm seemed oblivious to the muttering, and Revenge just kept his grin on his face. Revenge led Snowstorm through the Gym, to the garden, where a few dragons were. Revenge picked a thornless rose for her, which she tucked on her ear. The light pink rose looked somewhat strange against her blue scales, which were a color between IceWing blue and SeaWing blue. On the other side of the garden, there was a cake on table. "Happy Hatch-Arrival Day, Snowstorm." Said a dragon with dark, dark Red scales. "Thanks, Red!" Red was about 11 years old, and had only been there for a year. "It was real fun when you came here!" Said Snowstorm to Red. He replied,"Yeah. Sure." He narrowed his eyes at Revenge. "Happy Hatching Day, Snowstorm." Revenge started cutting the cake. She gave him a large hug. "Thanks, Revenge!!" She ate part of the cake, and Revenge did too. Red ate half a piece. "I'm not very hungry." He started to go inside. "It appears I've lost my appetite." He hissed at Revenge. "I'm just doing my job." Red went in. "So, is today what you hoped it would be?" Revenge asked Snowstorm. "Yeah, today has been great!!" Snowstorm was really elated. Revenge pulled out a gift from behind him. "For you." Snowstorm gasped. She unwrapped it. It was a small ring, made of silver. Snowstorm slipped it on, and leaped onto Revenge and gave him another hug. "Thank you soooo much!" It was her first ever treasure she had ever owned, and one of the first she had ever seen. "My pleasure." Revenge led her back in to her cell. "Did you have a good day?" Snowstorm nodded furiously. "One of the best EVER!!!!!" Snowstorm went back inside her cell. She was quite joyful. "Bye, Revenge!" He closed the door. "Bye, Snowstorm." Chapter 2: Why Are You Here? A few days after Snowstorms celebration of her arrival- Snowstorm was in the Gym. A new dragon, one she had never seen before, punched a guard who had brought him in. "Are you okay, Stalker?" She called out to the guard. He punched the new dragon so that he fell over. "I'm fine." Stalker left the Gym. She went over to the dragon. "Who're you? I'm Snowstorm." The new dragon stood up. He was a SeaWing and he was wearing a sapphire necklace. "I'm Current. Wait, why are you here? You're a dragonet! You can't be more than four years old!" Current had dark blue scales, and blue eyes. "I've always lived here." Replied Snowstorm. "What?! Why?! What could you have done to end up here?!" "What do you mean?" Snowstorm tilted her head. "I mean, this is a prison. The Prison, where the NightWings take hybrids and animus dragons, and dragons that threaten their control over Pyrriha! How could you have ended up here?" He looked over Snowstorm's body. "Oh. Oh, I see!! I understand now! Snowstorm," he whispered to her. "Do you know what tribe you are?" "Tribe? Uh, no." Snowstorm eyes went wide. "I don't know!" "Half IceWing, Half SeaWing I'd say, since your scales are darker than an IceWing's. I can't believe this!" He growled the last bit. "Taking an innocent dragonet just because she is a hybrid?! What is with these dragons?!" Current was furious. Snowstorm was surprised by this revelation. Rock came over to them. "What's goin' on 'ere?" Current spun around. "The Rock!" he bowed. "It is amazing to meet you, sir. I was just explaining to Snowstorm what this prison is all about." Rock nodded. "It's about time she knew. Ya know, she was only a few months old when she came 'ere? Say, what 're ya in fer?" Current looked down at his necklace. "I'm an animus. And you know what that means..." "Course." Snowstorm was just sitting there, shocked. Current and Rock became acquainted, but she was just shocked. She darted over to where Red was. "Red?" She whispered. "This new guy said that this is a prison." Red nodded grimly. "You finally realized? Good." "How'd you end up here? This new guy, Current, is an animus." Snowstorm said as Red lifted weights. He put it down. "In case you haven't noticed, I have these dark red scales, so I'm half SkyWing. I'm not even sure what tribe my other half is. Maybe I'll figure it out someday." Snowstorm looked down. "Oh," Revenge, along with Stalker and some other guards, came in to take their prisoners back to their cell. "C'mon, Snowstorm. Let's go." Snowstorm followed Revenge, not saying a word. When they arrived at her cell, she finally said something. "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "That this is a prison? That I'm here because I'm a-" she swallowed. "Hybrid?" Snowstorm sat on her bed, nervous. Revenge replied,"It's true. And my job is to make sure you don't escape." Revenge also sat on the bed, but Snowstorm edged away from him. "We're just doing this to make the world a better place." Said Revenge. Snowstorm said nothing. Revenge was about to leave the cell when she spoke,"R-Revenge? Could you stay?" "Why?" "I feel better when you're here." Snowstorm said quietly, seemingly forgiving him, or moving past what he had been doing for these years that he had worked here. "Sure, I guess." Stalker was walking past the door. "Stalker, can you lock up? I guess I'm staying here tonight." Revenge said as he tossed the Keys to Stalker. "Alright. See you in the morning." Stalker locked the door. Revenge got on the bed, with Snowstorm leaning against him, like she almost would a father. "Thank you." She whispered. Revenge leaned his head against the wall, as Snowstorm fell asleep. Chapter 3: What A Remarkable Turn Of Events. The next day- Snowstorm had slept the night curling up against Revenge. Snowstorm awakened when Revenge got out of the bed. "Time to go." Snowstorm looked down as she got out of the bed too. She remembered what had happened last night, and she had mixed feelings about it. Then again, she was just a little dragonet, and Revenge was one of the only things close to a father figure in her life. She looked up at Revenge, and smiled at him. Revenge raised his brow, as Stalker came and unlocked the door. Stalker was clearly trying not to laugh. "Watch it." Hissed Revenge. Stalker coughed, and controlled his urge to laug, because Revenge was higher ranked than him. Revenge took Snowstorm to the Mess Hall, and she decided to sit next to Current. "How'd it go down last night?" He asked her when Revenge went to sit with the other guard. "Well, I erm, approached him about it. And he said its true." Snowstorm replied uncomfortably. "And then what?" Current asked, because surely there was more! "Then I asked him to stay with me." Snowstorm added calmly. "What?!" Exclaimed Current, exasperated. "What's that about?" He said quietly when the guards looked over. "He's literally your captor!" "He's a good dragon." Replied Snowstorm. "What?!" Current was surprised. "Really." Snowstorm was becoming uncomortable with what Current was saying. "If you don't believe me, I'll go sit with Red." Current had a look of surprise on his face, so Snowstorm went to Red's table, where he and a few other dragons about his age were. "Do you want to hear what happened last night, Red?" Red swallowed. He had heard all that had happened. "Um-No. Not really." The guards came through. Breakfast was over. Revenge and Snowstorm went to the flying range, where the prisoners had to go to stay in shape. Revenge led her to a high platform, where she would have to fly off to a platform far away. She took off, landing on the platform in about a minute. She flew back. "Is that a good time, Revenge?" "It's alright." They were on their way back inside, and they had to go through the garden. Revenge was tackled by one of the MudWings. He responded quickly, and was able to roll to the side, knocking the MudWing over. He quickly gained the dominating position. "What is with you?" He hissed. "Ye're the one leavin' this dragonet in prison." Revenge clawed the MudWing. "This is my responsibility!!" Revenge leaped away. Another guard walked onto the scene, and pressed a button that he had. The MudWing acted like it was being electrocuted. Snowstorm realized, he was. Snowstorm also realized a sort of collar on the MudWing. "Revenge? What's that?" Snowstorm asked as the guard took the MudWing inside. "Electric shock collar. Every dragon over 8 wears it." "Oh." Snowstorm came to the conclusion that she would eventually wear one of those, but they would never need to use it. Snowstorm would always do what they say. "Let's go to the Gym." It sounded like Revenge was asking a question, but he wasn't. They came into the Gym, where she saw that every dragon in there was wearing a collar, even Red. Even Current was wearing a collar, though it was not that noticeable under his necklace. Snowstorm hugged Revenge. "If I wanted anyone to be my guard, I'd want him to be you." Revenge set her down. He held an ice pack to his face, which the MudWing had hurt. Snowstorm gasped. "Are you okay?" "I've suffered much worse than this." Said Revenge. Snowstorm leaned against him. "As long as you're okay." Revenge shrugged, not pushing her away or holding onto her. "Go on, go hang out with Red or someone." "Alright, Revenge!" Snowstorm darted off to play. "As long as you're okay." He repeated, murmuring. He went to go sit with Stalker. "What a remarkable turn of events." Chapter 4: I Shouldn't Have Done It That evening- A NightWing was shoved to the floor of the Gym by the guards. Current saw him with a flash of recognition. The NightWing shakily stood up, when Current tackled him to the ground. Current growled. Snowstorm went over to him, placing her Talon on Current's shoulder. "What's going on?" Current stepped back, leaving the NightWing to get up. "You," he hissed. "What are you doing here?" The NightWing's was wearing a smoky Quartz necklace over his collar. "What do you think?" He said, touching the necklace. "Wait, what? What happened?" Asked Snowstorm, confused. The NightWing was shocked. "A little dragonet?" Current nodded grimly. "It's madness." "I didn't think that the rumors were true," said the NightWing. "I didn't know." "What is one of the Queen's lackeys doing here?" Snarled Current. "You're one of her pets." "Not anymore." replied the NightWing. "Not since... Well..." he coughed. "I'm Demonstriker." "I'm Current." he grinned creepily. "But you know that already, don't you." Demonstriker ducked his head. "I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have." Snowstorm had a quizzical look on her face. "What did he do, Current?" "He," said Current. "Is the main reason I can't use my magic! This necklace," he touched it. "Is enchanted to stop me from using my magic. All the animus dragons have to wear it, unless they are a NightWing, and one of the Queen's as well." "Then why is he wearing one?" Asked Snowstorm as she pointed at Demonstriker's necklace. "Good question." commented Current. "The Queen thought I was too dangerous," he said like he couldn't believe it. "After all I had done for her, basically giving up my life, she just threw me away." Demonstriker murmured. "Welcome to the club." muttered Current. He nudged Snowstorm. "Bye, friend." "Bye, Current!" Snowstorm went over to Demonstriker. "So, why are you so down?" "Isn't it obvious? I've been thrown in prison." Demonstriker fidgeted with his necklace. "This is a great place!" Remarked Snowstorm. "All my friends are here!" Demonstriker scoffed. "This isn't a good place. Listen, I was one of the dragons in charge of this place. I was in charge of the animus dragons, which explains how I didn't know about you. This is a terrible place." Snowstorm backed away slowly. "What? N-no, you're wrong." Demonstriker sighed. "I wish that were true." Snowstorm shook her head, backing away, and turning around. Revenge was leaving his group, and she quickly went over to him. "R-Revenge? Let's go back." She whispered. Revenge shrugged. "Why not?" He took her back to her cell. Since it was not quite curfew, Revenge was requirked to stay in the room too. He sat on the small couch. "Why'd you want to come back here?" He asked, not really interested. "Something Demonstriker had said." She replied quietly, her wings wrapped around herself. Revenge raised his brow. He was interested now. "What did he say?" Snowstorm recounted Demonstriker's conversation. "So, he said all that, did he?" Snowstorm nodded. "Hmm." Revenge leaned back on the couch. He was going to tell his boss, the dragon in charge of the Prison. Revenge felt a sudden weight on him. He looked down, Snowstorm had leaned against him. Snowstorm's breathing started to calm, and Revenge thought that maybe he had seen a tear drip down her snout. Snowstorm fell asleep. Revenge waited a bit, and slowly stood up. It was just about curfew, so he left the cell, locking the door. He went to his quarters, and started writing a report to give his boss. Snowstorm was asleep in her cell, dreaming of a life outside the Prison. In her dream, more of a nightmare, Revenge died. She screamed. Chapter 5: This Is Madness The following morning- Snowstorm awoke from her dream, gasping. She pressed her talons against her head. She tried to tell herself that it was just a dream, but she wasn't sure. Stalker came to the door. "Are you okay?" Snowstorm sprang to her feet. "Where's Revenge?!?" "Probably still asleep." Stalker looked at his watch, and groaned. "It's 4 in the morning. Go back to bed." "Are you sure he's okay?!" Exclaimed Snowstorm. "Yeah, yeah." Stalker yawned. "Just go to bed." "Okay." Snowstorm got back in the bed, and Stalker left. Snowstorm took a while to fall back asleep. She woke up again when she heard the key unlocking the door. Revenge stepped one foot through the door, and Snowstorm sprang up on him, crying. "What happened?" Asked Revenge groggily. Snowstorm answered him between sobs. "I-I h-had a b-bad d-dream where," she closed her eyes tightly. "Y-you died!" "But I'm here now." Replied Revenge. He handed Snowstorm a cloth so she could wipe away her tears. She did so, slowly regaining control of herself. "I'm glad you're okay." She said quietly. "C'mon, we have a new Dragon here." "Let's go!" Revenge took Snowstorm to the mess hall. She saw Demonstriker sitting down, his head on the table. "Hi, Demonstriker!" He looked up slightly just to see her. "Hey, Snowstorm." "There's someone new coming today. Isn't that cool?" "Sure," he said, closing his eyes. Current came over to Snowstorm. "Do you know who it is?"She shook her head. "No. But we'll find out soon!" She was very excited. Demonstriker shrugged. The guards brought another dragon in, and took a muzzle off of her. She hissed, like she was about to spit venom, but it wasn't working. Snowstorm walked over to her as the guards left. "Hi, I'm Snowstorm." She saw the light blue necklace the dragon was wearing over her collar. "An animus? Cool!" The dragon looked down at her necklace and snorted. "Stupid necklace... I'm Lotus. What's a little dragonet doing here?" Snowstorm rolled her eyes. "Sooo many dragons have asked me that! Anyways, I know a couple animus dragons, want to meet them?" Lotus nodded slowly. "Sure, alright." Snowstorm showed Lotus the table where she had been sitting. Current stood up slowly. "Lotus? Is that you?" "Current?" Lotus threw her wings around Current. "I thought I'd never see you again!" "Me neither, cousin." "So you two know each other?" Asked Demonstriker, who had one eye open. Lotus hissed again. "A NightWing?! Seriously?!" Current held Lotus back when she seemed like she was about to attack. "I'm in the same boat as you. I'm Demonstriker." Demonstriker closed his eyes. "She's my cousin. We both are in the Royal SeaWing family, at least, sort of. Naturally they didn't want either of us because I'm an animus, and she's an animus and a hybrid." Now that Snowstorm looked at Lotus, she could tell that she had a RainWing frill, and SeaWing webs between her claws. "I'm a hybrid too!" Snowstorm exclaimed. "That's not something good in this day and age." Muttered Demonstriker. Lotus sat down at the table, across from Demonstriker, right next to Current. "They put a special enchantment on mine, I can't use my venom." "Darn." said Current. "Guess what? He's the one who enchanted my necklace." He pointed at Demonstrike. "He?! Why's he in here?" Lotus asked. "Reasons." Muttered Demonstriker. "He hasn't really explained yet." Snowstorm said. "What are you doing here? You're what, 3?" "Yeah! I've been here my whole life!" "What?!? What kind of insanity is this?!?" Lotus had the same disgusted, shocked expression that the others had. "I didn't even know about this." said Demonstriker. "What?!?" "Yeah. This place is horrific." muttered Current. Demonstriker sighed, but he didn't reprimand Current. "This is madness." said Lotus. "I like it here." Chirped in Snowstorm. Everyone at the table looked at her. "You don't know what you are saying." Replied Lotus. Chapter 6: What's That? A few hours later- Snowstorm had finished supper, and Revenge had taken her outside. Red was there too. He was looking down, to a lower level, disgusted."Hi, Red! What're you looking at?" "Warborn." He muttered. Snowstorm looked down, to where many Warborn were being kept in cages. "What's that?" She asked. "A genetically engineered hybrid." Red said as if the words tasted badly. "Part Animal, part dragon." "Whoa, cool!" Snowstorm watched as some guards took a Warborn out of a cage. "Ugh, not cool. They've got it worse off than us." The guards strapped a muzzle on the one that they took out. "See? Even though they are capable of speech, the guards and scientists treat them like animals." "Oh," said Snowstorm. "Nevermind." The Warborn had gray fur. The guards were struggling to take it through a tunnel to another part of the facility. "Where are they going?" Red shrugged. "How would I know?" Snowstorm pondered this. "I know what to do! Revenge!" She called out to Revenge to come to them. Revenge came after a bit. "Where are they taking it?" "That abomination? The testing labs." Revenge looked down along with Red. "Yeah, that's where they're going. I'm glad I don't have to work there." "Hm. Oh, can we go see! Please, Revenge!" Red snorted to Snowstorm's statement. He didn't think Revenge would listen to her. As of to prove him wrong, Revenge replied: "Sure, I guess. You might as well see what the others are doing." Revenge showed her to a bridge that went across the gap. Red followed too. "He's coming?" Said Revenge, surprised. "Of course! He's one of my best friends, along with you, of course." Revenge shrugged. "Okay then." They walked across the bridge. On the other side, there was a tunnel into a mountain. On one side was a cave wall, but on the other was a glass screen, where you could see through and see the scientists working on the Warborn. In the first room, a few guards were holding down a brown-furred Warborn. It had ears like a bear. The other room had a Warborn with solid hooves, white fur, and a hairy mane instead of spikes. It's tail was made of hair, and it still had dragon wings. Red looked away, sick. Snowstorm could not look away, as horrified as she was. Revenge didn't blink at what was happening. The horse-like Warborn was sitting in a corner, sleeping, as a scientist was taking its vitals. The next room was half filled with water, and the Warborn in it had a dolphin-like skin instead of scales. It had webs between its claws, but also between its front and back talons. It did not have gills, but it did have a blowhole on the back of its neck. There was a platform towards the top of the room where a scientist was talking to it. Snowstorm was creeped out. In the next room, and there were many after it, was the gray-furred Warborn. It did not have horns, and it had pointed ears, like a dog or wolf. It still had the muzzle on. Snowstorm realized that it was female. It-she was growling at the scientists that were in the room with it. The scientist started yelling, and Revenge, Red and Snowstorm could hear him. "YOU IDIOT, JUST FIGHT THE GUARD!" The Warborn growled, and then tackled the guard. She clawed him, and the guard was just able to shove her off. "CALL HER OFF!" He shouted. The scientist blew a whistle, and the Warborn whimpered and covered her ears. The Warborn made eye contact with Snowstorm. "She looks... Sad." Said Snowstorm. "Thera is one of the most savage warborn here." He scoffed. "That's why she's called Thera." he was about to keep walking forward. "Please, Revenge, can we go back? I can't take it anymore." Snowstorm pleaded with Revenge. Red nodded to her. "Fine by me." Replied Revenge. They started going back, Snowstorm Scampered on ahead. "Hey, uh, Revenge." "Yeah?" "I know we don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but, um," Red coughed. "I think it's good that you showed her this. She needed to know about this." "I'm glad we agree about something." Revenge replied as they kept walking back. They crossed the bridge just as the guards put the gray Warborn back in her cage. The sun had set. The Warborn howled at the two full moons. Snowstorm's heart ached, and when she was in her room, she cried. Chapter 7: What Were You Thinking?! Just before midnight- Snowstorm was still awake. She had dried her tears. She heard a flux in the power system, which at night always had a background noise. The noise stopped. She went to the door, and it swinged open. "Whoa," she murmured. She went outside her cell, and none of the other prisoners in her hall had noticed that the power was down yet. She went to a different hall, where Red had been sleeping. She was quiet, and was able to open the door to his cell. "Red, come on." "Wa-Wha? Are we bustin' out?" Snowstorm grinned. "Don't be silly. We are going to go see the Warborn." "'Me' don't be silly? This is the prefect time to get out of here!" Snowstorm shook her head. "You wouldn't be able to get out anyway, your collar would stop you." "ARGH!! You're right! Wait, why are we going to see the Warborn?" He froze. "They'll shred us. The guards will shred us!!" "Actually, they'll be shocked that we didn't leave or even try to leave. C'mon, let's go!" Snowstorm and Red quietly went through the building to the garden. They did not wake any dragons. Red showed her where the staircase to the bottom of the chasm was, when he asked her a question."Wait, aren't they going to be out too? Some of those... Things... Are going to be up all night!" "The cages are locked with a deadbolt. They can't get out unless someone uses an actual key, not an electric powered one like in the building." Snowstorm started going down the stairs, with a Red following after. They reached the bottom. The Warborn that were awake started screeching, hissing, and growling at the two dragons. Snowstorm looked along the cages, until she saw the cage with the gray-furred Warborn. "Hello," she said. "Who're you?" "19B875NK, according to this." Red pointed to the top of the cage, which had those letters and numbers engraved on it. "Didn't Revenge call her Thera?" Snowstorm said quietly. "I think so." Red replied as Thera growled. She was still muzzled. "Aww." Said Snowstorm sadly. "I think we should let her out." "WHAT?!" Yelled Red. "Shhhh!" Whispered Snowstorm. "What?!" Hissed Red. "Why would we do that? She could kill us!" "Alright. Maybe we keep the muzzle on?" Without waiting for an answer, Snowstorm started picking the lock. She slowly opened the door. Red pulled her away from the cage. "Be careful!" He hissed. Thera stalked out of the cage. She was larger than Snowstorm, but not quite as big as Red. She was still growling, but not as much as before. She sat down. She had a dominant look in her eye, and it almost seemed like she was sneering. Instead of having the normal draconic muzzle, she had a dog-like nose, that was black. "How long have you been here?" Asked Snowstorm. "I highly doubt it can talk." Muttered Red. Thera layed down, and pawed at her muzzle, like she was trying to take it off. "I think she's trying to tell us something. I should take it off..." Thera seemingly nodded."Don't! It'll rip your face off!" "I suppose. Thera?" Thera's ears perked up. "Do you promise not to bite us if we take the muzzle off?" Thera seemed to hesitate a moment, and then slowly nodded. "Okay then. I'll unfasten it." Red facetaloned as Snowstorm went over to Thera and started to unclip the muzzle. She took the muzzle off, and set it on the ground. "Long time." Spoke Thera, hoarsely. She had clearly not been allowed to speak in a while. She stood up. Snowstorm noticed that she didn't have a collar on her, at least not yet. "So, you've been here for a while?" Thera nodded. "So have I. Red has only been here for a year." "Here?" Thera tilted her head. "Thought it was just us." Snowstorm shook her head. "Many dragons are here, from you, a Warborn, to hybrids like me and Red, to animus dragons like Current, Demonstriker, and Lotus. It's a, a prison, you see." "Yeah." She replied. "I see." Snowstorm held her Talon out to Thera. "See? You shake it." Thera shook it. "How are you here?" Thera asked, with her rough, unpracticed voice. "There was a power shortage at the main building, so all the cells were unlocked. I wanted to come down here, and meet you." Red shook his head, as Thera snorted. "Really! I've never met a Warborn before." Thera shook her head. "Don't matter." Red had to admit, at least to himself, that this Warborn was quite fascinating. "What are YOU doing here?" said a voice from the shadows. "Ahh!" yelped Snowstorm. She turned and realized that Revenge was standing behind her. "Oh, it's just you, Revenge." Thera growled at Revenge. "JUST me? What are you doing outside? And with a Warborn, no doubt." He seemed disgusted as he said the last part of his statement. "And WHY is it not wearing a muzzle?!" Thera started to growl even more, and to bite at the air. Snowstorm defensively stood in front of Thera. "She's a dragon, like you or me!" Red shifted his talons uncomfortably. "Let's get you two back to your cell." Red ducked his head like he was reluctantly agreeing. "Only if I can see Thera later." Revenge smirked at Snowstorm, because she was in no position to barter. "Sure, totally." Snowstorm nodded, and shook Thera's talon again. "I'll see you later, bye Thera!" "Bye." Muttered Thera. She went back into her cage. Red shook her talon. "I'll see you soon. I'm Red, by the way." Red, Snowstorm, and Revenge started to take off. They flew back to the building. Revenge took Snowstorm back to her room, and when he was taking Red back, he shoved Red against the wall, pressing his head to it. "What were you thinking?!" He hissed. "She could've killed her!" "I tried to stop her! Geesh!" "That was quite stupid!" "I know, I know, but don't you think it's stupid that she didn't even try to escape!?" Revenge released his grip on Red. He put Red in his cell, and went to the gym and sat down and pondered what Red had said. "He's right." Revenge muttered. "Something's up." Chapter 8: WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Badwolf152)